You Became Mine Before 'I Do'
by EverythingIsZouisNothingHurts
Summary: It's Kurt's wedding day. He's gonna marry Blaine Anderson-the absolute love of his life. But just because they are hopelessly in love doesn't mean he isn't scared. All the stories about love dying out after marriage and the fear of rushing things. Blaine needs to comfort him, let him know he's just as sure on this. After all, Kurt was his. Always has been, always will be.


Kurt sighed deeply and nervously into the mirror before him.  
All he could see was himself in a dapper suit, nervously looking back at himself.  
"Am I ready for this? I can tell him if I'm not. He'll understand. Am I ready to do this, sell my heart, soul and everything to just one man?" Kurt asked himself aloud into the mirror.  
All these thoughts had haunted him since the day Blaine had pulled out the ring on one knee.  
A small and soft knock echoed lightly on the wood door.  
"Come in." Kurt said harshly, spit scratching down his tthroatin a desperate attempt to go down.  
In walked in his best friend Rachel.  
She was dressed in her Sunday's best, a formal and beautiful, flowing white dress.  
It stopped right at her knee and she of course looked dazzling in it, as she did in most everything she wore.  
"You alright Kurt? You look like you need to sit down." Rachel said, alarmed as she made her way over to him, setting one of her hands on his back and the other on his chest.  
She felt the quickness of each breath he took.  
How quick he inhaled and how fast he breathed it back out.  
Rachel looked in the mirror and saw what Kurt saw.  
A flustered and nervous man on the brink of breaking down in a suit about to get married.  
He looked great, amazing even but she saw what was underneath.  
"You're nervous about being up there with him aren't you?" Rachel asked, looking out of the reflection to her friend.  
"Yes. Very." he nodded.  
"Well you love him, don't you?" she asked, eyeing him eye his own reflection in more worry.  
"Of course I do Rachel," he sighed, Rachel sitting in a chair behind him as she listened to the rest of what he had to say.  
"Of course I love Blaine. Since I first laid eyes on him at Dalton I knew I loved him. And since we've been of age we've planned our wedding and talked about the da WE'D walk down the aisle into each other's arms. But, now that it's here I- I just am so scared. I love him, I want to be with him more than anything in the world. But, what if we're taking it too fast? Rushing love? We're in love, but what if we're still too young? What id I walk down this aisle and he realizes we're making a huge mistake and walks away? Leaving me alone at the altar." Kurt exclaimed, softening his eyes at his even more flustered expression in the mirror.  
"Kurt. Hun, you will be fine. If anyone is more prepared to get married than me, it's you and Blaine." she smiled, getting up and standing beside the door.  
"Your dad couldn't make it, so I guess I'm walking you. You might need me to encourage you down that aisle anyways." she winked, holding out her hand as he nervously took it as they walked out the door.  
They stepped into the bright white lights and in view of the pews upon pews of people.  
Students, Glee Club members, family of Kurt, family of Blaine, everyone.  
This made Kurt even more nervous.  
"Come on. He's waiting." Rachel nodded towards the front of the aisle where Blaine stood in his own dapper suit, fiddling nervously with his hands.  
Rachel walked down the aisle, Kurt's hand in hers until they reached Blaine.  
He stopped fiddling his his hands and stood at attention at the sight of Kurt.  
Rachel released his hand and backed into the Bridesmaids position.  
Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt and took is hand.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Not really." Kurt frowned as he stood across from Blaine.  
The pastor said the lines, they told their vows and it sounded like every cheap movie out of the Redbox you could purchase.  
Now came the part that officialized it.  
The part that made Kurt Blaine's husband, and Blaine Kurt's husband.  
This was it.  
Beads of sweat formed at Kurt's perfect hairline as Blaine inched closer for the kiss.  
"You seem nervous." Blaine whispered once he got close enough to touch noses.  
"I-I am. Blaine.. what if we're rushing all this? I don't want to regret this later in life." Kurt frowned, close to tears.  
Blaine wiped the sweat from his forehead, pushing hair strands that had fallen into his face back into place.  
"We won't regret this Kurt. Never." Blaine smiled.  
He pressed his lips to Kurt's and it didn't take long for Kurt to push back into him.  
They stayed like this for about a minute before he pulled away.  
He took Kurt's hands in his and touched their foreheads together.  
Kurt wasn't nervous anymore.  
With Blaine here by his side, he wasn't afraid of anything.  
"Blaine? Why did you say we won't regret this?" Kurt asked, tightening his grip on Blaine's hands.  
"Because, did we regret meeting each other? Did we regret kissing the first time? Did we regret being each other's first times? Did we regret anything we've EVER done together?" Blaine smiled.  
Kurt furrowed his brow, not sure where Blaine was getting at.  
"No." he answered.  
"That's how I know this won't be any different because Kurt, I love you. And you became mine way before we said 'I Do'." he smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's again.  
Kurt pushed back instantly, letting go of Blaine's hands and wrapping them around his neck.  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as well.  
They pulled away, smiles glued to their faces.  
"I love you so much." Kurt smiled.


End file.
